An array of GrahamScott oneshots and prompts
by RoxStrider
Summary: The short GrahmanScott oneshots and prompts made by yours truly.
1. I don't hate you, I love you--idiot

A cool breeze brought along the scent of car exhaust which caused Nathan to look up. There it was, Warren's blue car pulling into the school's parking lot. Nathan's stomach began to churn as he looked over at Victoria. She gave him a stern look, and he just knew. He knew this was the time, his shot. Yet he just looked at her with eyes full of worry, causing her to shake her head. He gulped and stood up.

When the one and only Max Caulfield stepped out of Warren's car, his heart sunk in his chest. He looked down at Victoria, whisper shouting, "How am I supposed to tell him now? He was on a date with her!"

"She's dating someone else," quietly replied Victoria as she handed him the single rose that was sitting to her left. "Don't forget this. Go get him. I believe in you."

With that, Nathan nodded. He took the rose in one of his hands, holding it behind his back as he took one step forward. However, he then proceeded to take one step back. He wanted to wait until Max had left, he didn't want her to know. It just simply wasn't going to be that easy, as Warren began to walk her back to her room. Victoria stood up just to smack Nathan on the back of the head. She asked, "What? Are just just going to let him walk away?"

Nathan inhaled deeply before cupping his hands around his mouth, rose in hand. "Warren Daniel Graham, I have something to tell you!" shouted Nathan. Max and Warren turned around looking utterly confused. At this point Victoria pushed Nathan forward, causing him to stumble. He shot a glare at her before jogging over in front of Warren. He looked over at Max, "Do you mind?"

"Yes I do, actually," retorted Max.

"Fine then, this will only take a minute," calmly replied Nathan.

Warren held up a hand, stopping Nathan from continuing. He said, "No. We aren't going to do this. You can get rid of that."

This struck Nathan, and he looked down at the flower in his hand, and back at Warren. Nathan turned and walked away, tossing the rose off to the side. More to himself than anyone else, Nathan said, "Well thanks, I'm glad you hate me. I hate me too."

"You're an idiot!" shouted Warren. Nathan turned to face Warren again, about halfway across the parking lot. He flipped Warren off with both hands. He was about to turn away when Warren continued shouting, "I don't hate you, you idiot! I love you!"

Nathan's jaw practically fell to the floor, alongside Max's and Victoria's. Warren looked over at Max before walking towards Nathan. Nathan took a step or two back, swallowing hard. This was one outcome he certainly didn't expect. When they were face to face Nathan just stuttered out, "Y-you love me?"

With his signature goofy grin on his face, Warren replied, "Of course I do. Now, aren't you gonna say it back?"

"I love you too, idiot," replied Nathan as he leaned up, closing the gap between the two males with a grin. Their lips met in a slow, gently kiss. With their eyes shut, the world faded, they had even forgotten that Victoria and Max were there. By the time they parted, which felt like a year but was closer to a minute, Victoria was walking away with Max. The dynamic duo were back together again, and the boys did not intend to change that anytime soon.


	2. He has no heart to be broken anymore

Nathan handed his ID to the bartender. He was twenty-five years old, and he always seemed to have a look on his face like he had been through some trouble. Nathan said, "Give me the strongest thing you've got, I need it."

"Will a Long Island Iced Tea do?" asked the bartender. Nathan knew it was strong enough, so he nodded in agreement. While the bartender prepared the drink, he questioned, "So why the long face? Only twenty-five yet you look like you've been through a world of trouble."

After taking a sip of the drink, Nathan shrugged, "I guess I've been through a world of trouble."

"Wanna talk about it? You know, bartenders are notoriously good listeners." stated the bartender.

"Maybe later," replied Nathan. Over the time he spent drinking, Nathan grew wary. His thoughts drifted back to the time when he was twenty. He was halfway through his first year of college, and he had been dating his boyfriend for quite some time. Warren and Nathan had been together for over a year, and were sharing an apartment. When he had hard days dealing with his father, Warren was there to help him through. It was better than when he was in high school, but Sean Prescott was not the best father.

Nathan pulled himself back from the memory, looking down at his hand. He looking at the simple black band on his right index finger. A small ring, not the most expensive thing in the world. It was the one year anniversary gift from Warren, and he frowned as he looked over at his left hand, a shiny silver ring on his ring finger.

He slid the thing off, spinning it on the counter. The fact of the matter is that he never wanted that ring, and it wasn't his choice to have it. He slammed his hand down flat onto the ring, stopping the spinning. This was all this father's fault after all. Nathan would never forgive him.

Nathan slid the ring back onto his finger, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so. Drink gone, he waved to get the bartender's attention and slid him a tip. Standing up, a dizzying buzz hitting his head as he pulled out his phone, clicking his speed dial and pulling the phone to his ear, and all he said is "Yeah, will you get me? I'm at the bar on 8th street."

He then clicked his phone off, and made his way to the curb outside. He leaned against the wall, pulling out his sunglasses from his pocket. After sliding them on, he shut his eyes, and waiting for his ride to arrive. He didn't know how long has passed before he got shaken. A voice said, "Nathan, you can't keep calling me. And you can't keep wearing sunglasses in the dark, you look like an ass."

"Fucking hell I can't call Warren," replied Nathan, opening his eyes. "Can we just, go?"

"I'm taking you back to her," replied Warren, shaking his head as he started to lead the way to where he parked.

"Please, don't. You know I don't want this," begged Nathan, a certain amount of pain echoing through his voice. A dreary sadness that hurt him as he followed the only person who ever cared about him. He followed in silence until he reached Warren's old, beat up blue car that he couldn't fathom how it still ran. Once they were both inside, Nathan said, "You loved me."

Warren put the keys in the ignition as Nathan pulled off his sunglasses. Nathan was quiet, waiting for Warren to speak. It wasn't until they were out onto the road, that Warren replied, "Loving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It was a great time, but it never could've lasted. You can't keep trying to get me back, your father will ream you. Your wife..."

"You know I don't give a shit about her. The only person I cared about is you. You're the only person who cared about me too," sharply replied Nathan. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, "It's all my father's fault. If he had understood. If he hadn't-"

"If he hadn't freaked out, beaten you up, and threatened me it'd be different?" finished Warren. Warren popped his lips, refusing to look over at Nathan. He knew he couldn't stay collected if he saw how distraught Nathan was. He couldn't put himself through this again. Warren said, "I'm taking you home. Stop calling me. Go hide in your closet, take over your father's company, and try to be happy."

"Fuck you," spat Nathan. "You must have never understood. I couldn't refuse. I'd lose everything."

"You picked everything you had and hated over the one thing you loved that could've become your everything," retorted Warren.

"You're breaking my heart here, can't we just try?" asked Nathan.

Warren pulled up to the Prescott mansion, stopping in front of the long driveway. He looked over at Nathan with a stern face. Warren bluntly said, "You don't have a heart to be broken anymore. You lost it when you became your father. Get out of my damn car and please, stay out of my life. It's better this way."

"I'm not my fucking father!" shouted Nathan as he got out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut. Before Warren could speed away, Nathan kicked the car as hard as he could. And just like that, he was left in the dust. Nathan fell to his knees, losing himself as he screamed, "You motherfucker! I'll never be my father! I love you! I'll always love you!"

With his hands to his face, Nathan began to sob. His body shook as he broke down. Warren was right, he didn't have heart to break anymore, after what just happened. It was just a mess of nerves that got stepped on like a bug. An agonizingly painful death to what kept him human just occurred and when the tears stopped what was left was a monster. Even if he could never admit it to himself, Nathan had become his father and nothing could stop him now.


	3. Meet The Parents

"Warren, are you sure you want them to meet me? You know how I am," stated Nathan as he stood in Warren's room, holding up two ties. One was a deep maroon, the other a red and black striped tie. "I just don't want to disappoint your parents, you could go visit them yourself. But if you are sure, which one?"

Warren rolled his eyes, walking up to Nathan with his classic goofy grin. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist, swaying slightly. He said, "I want you to meet them, I'm sure they'll love you."

"I am not so sure," replied Nathan, sighing. "Okay well, pick one."

Warren pulled away from Nathan, inspecting both ties against Nathan's white shirt. Warren said, "The striped one, and lose the jacket, it makes you look far too rich. And before you pull the whole, 'I'm am rich' line, my parents looked into you. They know but it'll look pretentious if you show up looking like you are worth more than them combined."

"That's rude. Fair, but rude. I'll lose the jacket but I wanted to look nice for them," retorted Nathan. "I'll put it in my room and meet you at the car?" When Warren nodded, Nathan left the room to go back to his. Warren adjusted his bowtie, grinning to himself as he picked up his keys and made his way to the parking lot. When they both got into Warren's car, they pulled out and started off towards Warren's parents house.

After a short drive across town, Warren pulled into the driveway of a classic suburban home with a white picket fence. Warren's house was painted an off-white, and how normal seeming his boyfriend's house was kinda surprised Nathan. Then again, most blackwell students probably come from suburbia. When Nathan got out of the car and walked over to Warren.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be fine," stated Warren. He grinned at Nathan, taking his hand to lead him to the door. Warren knocked on the door with a obviously worried Nathan next to him. The door swung open and the boys were happily allowed inside. Within the first five minutes Nathan learned that Warren's mother is a second grade teacher, his father is an accountant, and that his twin siblings were at a friend's for the next hour.

With dinner almost ready, Warren left with his mother to set the table. Nathan went to follow and help, when Warren's father stopped him. And thusly the questions began. Mister Graham pushed up his glasses before he asked, "So, how long have you known my son?"

"Since the beginning of the school year. His dorm is practically across the hall, and we..uh...would watch movies together every week since school started," replied Nathan as he nervously rubbed his neck. It might be a longer night than Nathan had expected. When dinner was called, Nathan followed Warren's father to the kitchen, finding comfort in Warren's soft smile.

Nathan pulled out one of the chairs for Warren to sit down, before taking the seat next to him. It was nice for the pair to sit next to each other, but the comfort lasted as long as the few moments before the Grahams sat across from them. From there, the integration started upon Nathan. 'How long had they been dating? Have they had sex and were they safe? What were Nathan's interests? Did he drink or do drugs? Who was his best friend?' were few among many questions asked of the boys.

Before the questions could continue on, Nathan's phone rang. Startled, Nathan looked at his phone. It was his father. "I should take this, it's my father," said Nathan. "If you'll excuse me."

"So, what do you think?" asked Warren as soon as Nathan was out of earshot.

"Well he seems nice honey," started Warren's mother, who paused for a moment to look over at her husband.

Warren's father continued, "But we aren't so sure he's right for you. The Prescotts have a way of getting what they want no matter who or what they hurt in the process."

"He's not like that," replied Warren sharply as he raised his voice. He took a breath, "He isn't his father. Sure sometimes he's not the nicest person ever but he cares about me. And-"

Warren was cut off by the sound of Nathan raising his voice on the phone. Nathan said, "Father please, I'm not doing anything stupid! … Yes, I'm not with Victoria but- … Because I know you always think I'm getting into trouble or doing something wrong, I'm with a friend. … Warren Graham. Why? … He's a nice guy, father-. … Just because you heard that doesn't mean it's true. … If we were, you'd disown me. I'd know better than to let it public. … Well, I'm glad we've reached an agreement. What else did you call about?"

Nathan's voice grew too quiet to hear the rest of the conversation. Warren's father said, "See, he's lying to his father. Why should we trust him?"

"Because he's lying for me. He cares enough to actually risk everything to be with me. He knows he's risking being disowned and he has to lie to keep himself in his family until he's able to stand on his own or safely come out. Don't you see? He's not a bad guy," replied Warren.

Before Warren's father could speak, his mother touched his father's shoulder to stop him. Then she reached across the table, taking Warren's hand as she spoke, "Honey, we just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then we're happy. We're just concerned parents. And let him know that if he ever needs to talk to adults that aren't his father, let him know we are here okay?"

"I will, Mom. And he really does make me happy," replied Warren with a grin. "I should check up on him. His father usually drains him." With that, Warren left his parents to walk down the hallway and into the living room, where Nathan was. Nathan had hung up the phone and was just staring at it before Warren pulled him in for a hug.

"He told me that he heard I wasn't where I was, which is bullshit because no one even saw us leave or walk into here. And after he yelled at me for 'disobeying' he proceeded to threaten to get my medicine upped, even though I've been doing just fine," stated Nathan as he shivered against Warren, trying his best not to break down. Warren rubbed his back, humming a soft tune to help relax Nathan. After a minute or two, Nathan composed himself with the help of a few deep breaths. Warren kissed Nathan's forehead before one of his hands and kissing it. Nathan gave a soft smile, "Your parents might catch you being romantic with your boyfriend. Wouldn't that get you in trouble?"

"One kiss won't hurt," replied Warren as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Nathan. The kiss was gentle and soft, and didn't last longer than a minute. They lucky pulled apart just as the doorbell rang. Warren shouted, "Hey, I'll get it!"

Warren made his way out to the front door, followed by Nathan. When Warren opened the door, two six year olds ran and hugged each of his legs. Nathan snickered as Warren's mother shouted a thank you to the twin's friend's mother who had dropped them at. The male twin asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Nathan, he's my boyfriend. Nathan, this is Benjamin and Rebecca," replied Warren. Rebecca pushed up her glasses before walking over to Nathan and looking up at him as she waved to him. Benjamin just waved from where he was.

Rebecca tugged on his arm to get Nathan to her level. When Nathan knelt to her level she asked, "You're like girlfriend and boyfriend with my brother?"

"Well, we're both boys. So it's boyfriend and boyfriend. Are you okay with that Rebecca?" questioned Nathan.

"Only if you promise to be nice to him," replied Rebecca.

"I promise. I can see that your braid is falling out, can I fix it?" asked Nathan. Rebecca nodded and took him by the hand over to the couch so she could sit on it in front of him while he fixed her hair. Nathan pulled the little girl's hair down, brushing it through with her fingers as he spoke, "My mother would sometimes get busy and my older sister taught me how to braid her hair. She had trouble doing it to her own head."

Benjamin looked up at Warren and asked, "Can Nathan braid my hair next?"

The rest of the evening included Nathan braiding both Rebecca and Benjamin's hair; how he managed to braid the boy's short hair alluded everyone aside from Warren's mother. As surprising as it was, the children loved playing with Nathan because he had lots of fun game from his childhood they had never heard of. However, he was rather easy to find at hide and seek. Nathan and Warren even read and acted out the epic adventures of Flyguy to twins their bedtime story.

It was almost 8:30 by the time Nathan and Warren were getting ready to leave. Nathan was surprised when Warren's mother pulled him into a hug, thanking him for visiting. A firm handshake with Warren's dad showed that he shouldn't break Warren's heart. Warren hugged both his parents before ushering Nathan out to the car. Once they had waved goodbye and had pulled away, Nathan said, "I think that went well."

"I felt like we overdressed," replied Warren.

"You can never overdress for meeting parents, only underdress," stated Nathan. "But really, I think your parents grew on me. And Rebecca and Benjamin are too cute."

Warren nudged Nathan, grinning, "They all liked you. I didn't know you were that good with kids."

"Well, Kristine and I were typically left on our own. We had to come up with our own games when we were really young. And she took me babysitting when she would babysit because Heaven forbid our father from wanting us to work at young ages. She had me braid her hair when we were little and she would play cops and robbers with me. It was almost average," explained Nathan. "Pretty mundane huh?"

"Mundane? It sounded like you had fun," replied Warren.

"I guess you could say that. You know what, I'm just happy that went pretty smoothly. Minus the call from my father," said Nathan, leaning back in the seat. "You know, we don't have class tomorrow and it's not that late, we could go somewhere."

"Are you insinuating we go to a dark parking lot and make out?" asked Warren in a fake shocked voice.

Nathan scoffed, "I'd never insinuate that...without giving you directions to the parking lot. Turn left here."


	4. Beach party

Warren walked onto the beach, shivering slightly as he walked towards the party. A crappy mixtape blared from the speakers on the bed of a pickup truck right by a bunch of people dancing. Warren wanted to turn back but Max had promised it would be fun. The Vortex club and a few honoured guests including Max who got Warren his invitation, Dana, Juliet, and others. When Warren reached the bonfire, Courtney opened a beer and handed it to him, saying it was free of charge.

Warren took a sip, walking over to sit next to Max on a log next to the fire. She had smiled at him, and when he sat down she replied, "Don't get wasted. You'll never know who'll you'll go home with."

"Pff, I won't be taking a girl home," replied Warren. And well, he wasn't wrong. He currently had moved on from Max and had a crush on someone else. A bit more masculine than any girl at the party was. Probably because his crush was a boy, a well dressed rich one at that. There was just something that drew Warren to him.

"Well, either way. I wouldn't drink too much, you have to pay for the drinks," replied Max, in a subtle slur that Warren picked up on. He would've taken her drink from her except Dana walked over and did that for him. Max said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting wasted. I'll watch her and make sure she gets home safe. Don't worry, go have fun Warren," stated Dana. Warren muttered a thanks and got up, giving Dana his seat. Warren smiled as a goodbye as he walked away, towards the people dancing. He realized that maybe the party wasn't such a good idea.

Once he got closer he saw a certain boy leaning against the hood of the pickup who wasn't there when Warren passed the truck the first time. Warren decided to make his way over to him. Once Warren reached the hood, he raised his drink and smiled as he said, "Hey Nathan, enjoying your party?"

"It could be worse," replied Nathan, who took a swig of his own drink. Nathan patted the spot next to him on the hood of the truck, which Warren took. Nathan stated, "Never thought I'd see you here, Max invited you right? Can't believe you took her up, you look as thrilled to be here as I am."

"It's not all she said it would be," responded Warren. He looked over at Nathan then back at the rest of the beach. He continued, "Why aren't you dancing? I thought you'd be having fun."

"Hayden wants to get me up with some girl he invited. She got wasted and tried to make out with me. No thank you, but whatthefuckever right?" sighed Nathan. "I wouldn't have touched her with a ten foot pole if I had been up to me. She's not my type."

Warren took this as an opportunity to learn more about his futile crush, "So wanna walk and tell me more about the girls you do like? You can pretend I'm one of your Vortex Club buddies pulling you away from this crap."

"Why the fuck not," replied Nathan as he pushed off from the hood of the truck. Warren followed suit, walking beside him as the mixtape flipped to what could only be described as bad 80s dance music. The boys walked side by side when Nathan asked, "So what do you want to know about the people I find attractive?"

"I dunno, like describe the type of person you find attractive?" questioned Warren. He had found the phrasing of Nathan's question odd, but shrugged it off.

Nathan took another drink or his beer, which Warren noted wasn't even half way empty, before responding, "Well I typically like people with darker hair. Smart, but not overly obnoxious about it like that chick, what's her name? Barbara, Bethany?"

"Brooke," corrected Warren. Well, that knocks one person off of the list of people Nathan would like in Warren's head.

"Oh yeah, whatever," shrugged Nathan. "I like 'em to have a decent knowledge of movies. You've seen my collection."

"Mhm," replied Warren. He didn't quite understand why Nathan was so honest. He had seen Nathan wasted and stumbling into his bedroom and he wasn't this honest. Maybe it was a step before he got wasted? Or maybe Nathan was just being honest because Warren was the only person to talk to at the moment. The pause between the two was long so Warren asked, "You've got a crush on someone then?"

"Not on anyone my father would approve of," retorted Nathan with a scoff. "It's like, no matter who I'd pick I know he wouldn't like so there's no point."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Warren. Nathan seemed to be getting rather personal when he could've answered with a one word. Warren explained, "You don't know me that well."

Nathan paused, looking back at the party. Before answering, Nathan led Warren to the parking lot. Warren was more than utterly confused at this point, yet followed along. Nathan said, "I'm telling you this because you know who it is. And you can help me."

Warren thought Nathan meant Max, so he asked, "So how do you want me to help with her?"

"Not her," replied Nathan. Warren raised an eyebrow and Nathan sighed, "Must I spell it out for you?"

"Apparently. I mean, what, is it me?" retorted Warren. There was a poignant pause and Warren realized, yes that's exactly what Nathan meant. The drink in Warren's hand dropped to the ground when that realization happened. Warren muttered, "Maybe I should go."

Warren turned and started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Warren turned around, looking Nathan in the eyes. Nathan asked, "Look, can I at least kiss you? We can pretend this never happened afterwards."

"Yeah," whispered Warren in a subtle tone. There was a moment's pause before Nathan stepped closer to Warren, pressing his lips against Warren's. Nathan's lips tasted like alcohol and spearmint gum. The kiss was soft and there was no pressure for Warren to kiss back, but he did. After all, his secret crush wouldn't always ask for a kiss.

When they parted, Nathan took a step back and asked, "Why'd you kiss back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" answered Warren.

"Because you're straight," replied Nathan.

"I never said that," stated Warren. "But I never said I was gay either." Nathan looked stunned, as if there was no possibility that another male at Blackwell could possibly be interested in men. Nathan went to say something acrimonious and malicious, but he stopped. Warren realized that the reason why Nathan stopped himself was because whatever he was going to say was hypocritical. Warren asked, "Do you want to keep walking?"

All Nathan could say was yes.


End file.
